The Witch King vs. L. Voldemort
by Gamgified
Summary: Read Lord of the Rings? Seen the movie? Ever wondered what would happen if the baddies from LOTR met L. Voldemort? Hee, hee, hee....(Part 1....)
1. Where and What

The Witch King of Angmar vs. Lord Voldemort

By Gamgified 

Rated PG for slight bias in narration and some violence

Summary: Lord Voldemort (you all know who he is, right?) has a, perhaps accidental confrontation with the Witch King of Angmar (aka the Top Ringwraith, Head Nazgul, Big Bad Guy Under Sauron, Chief of Minas Morgul, and The Guy Who Stabbed "that Hobbit) and Voldie, with his over-the-top ego, challenges our good friend Witchy.

~~~

No one knows exactly what happened, not how Voldemort ended up on an abandoned plateau at dusk, or how a Ringwraith from Middle-earth also happened to be there at the same time, or how neither of them knew precisely where they were, but it happened. (Really, it did.) And the events that occurred then were intriguing, that is, if you have an interest in both Middle-earth and Britain's wizarding world, or perhaps, if you feel there is a rivalry between the two, as I sometimes do, you will find the contest between the two powers from opposite worlds especially relevant.

Voldie had been quietly drinking his afternoon tea, plotting, as usual, how to rid himself of the annoyance by the name of Potter, and as he thought, he found himself slowly drifting deeper and deeper into thought, until suddenly, he was no longer in the familiar surroundings of his hideout, nor was he sitting near his fireplace. He sprang up in absolute amazement to find that he was holding a dagger and standing in a bare wasteland upon a jutting plateau of granite and nothing else. Opposite him, was an even more surprising sight. A figure, cloaked in black, the inside of his cowl seemingly empty, sitting on, what Voldie thought, was a very ugly horse.

Now, how the Witch King got there is a mystery, and as he has not offered the information and no one has been foolish enough to ask him, it remains still a mystery and it would not be advisable to try to wheedle it out of him, that act being one of only a suicidal madman.

Voldie, having taken in his surroundings and sized up his only companion that he could see for miles about, sneered and threw a disdainful glance at the silent figure.

"Is that a horse or an oversized pig?" he snapped arrogantly and turned to look again at the barren land stretching out upon all sides, hoping unconsciously that he might see something to guide him back to England.

Behind him, the figure shifted slightly, but remained quite silent, the space in which his face might have been stared back at Lord Voldemort, blank.

Voldie gazed quite a while out at nothing until he became aware that he was unusually uncomfortable under the Ringwraith's invisible glare and as he realized this he slowly began to turn, hoping that the other had vanished and that his feeling had merely been imagination: the figure still sat, as immobile as before, yet very much there. Voldie's hands clenched and he fingered his wand angrily – the something snapped he through the wand to the ground and snatched a stone up off it and yelled, "Aren't you even awake?" he through the stone carelessly in the Ringwraith's direction and began to turn back but a movement caught his eye and he stopped.

The wraith's hand twitched ever so slightly and the stone shattered in midair.

Voldie froze, utterly perplexed and surprised by this sudden feat; not quite believing his eyes, he grabbed another stone and tossed it in the wraith's direction. But this time, the stone flew back, as if it had bounced off a hard surface, long before it came near either horse or rider. It unassumingly landed on Voldie's toe.

Voldemort looked for a moment, quietly down at his foot where the jagged stone sat, happily smashing his toe; his right hand snapped down, snatching the wand back off the ground and pointing it at the offending little piece of rock which slowly slipped into a powdery sand, leaving the end of his boot covered in the substance.

Rigid, he stomped and yelled, "I challenge you to a duel, you bundle of black cloth!"

The wraith was silent and still for only a few seconds before he slowly and deliberately dismounted, drew his sword and then a voice hissed, coming from where, if Voldie could have seen it, there once would have been a face.

"So be it."

A chill ran up Voldemort's back at the harsh, hissing voice, but he sneered. He was the most powerful wizard on earth, was he not? But then the question came: was he really on earth?

The Witch King was again inert, sword raised in his black-gloved hands, but he moved no further after the drawing of his blade, facing the black robed and skeletal figure of Lord Voldemort, he stood as if waiting.

Voldemort felt plainly that he was meant to make the first move, but he was wary of finding out his adversary's strength first hand, and so he also waited, the still air hanging about him as though it too were watching and waiting and Dark Wizard began to feel unnerved.

Author's Note: First half. Next and last part deals, naturally with the actual_ fighting_ which I guess is what at least half of you have been waiting for this whole time. Alas, I cannot write of it now. _Lamarié._


	2. The Actual Confrontation

The Witch King of Angmar vs. Lord Voldemort By Gamgified 

Rated PG for some violence and a slight bias in narration.

Summary: The continuation of the barely begun confrontation between Voldie and the Witch King.

~~

"A-afraid, are you?" Voldemort finally growled, his hands clenching convulsively over the smooth wood of his wand.

A slight gust of wind disturbed the dust, pulling at Voldemort's cloak and twisting the Witch King's robe, making the midnight dark cloth seemed to writhe and turn of its own accord; the wraith made no move, not even to deny the wizard's accusation. They both stood again, silent, but Voldemort's calm was shattered, although, unfortunately, his arrogance was not, and neither was his foolish overconfidence completely gone.

"Are you then afraid, fool?" 

Voldemort started, a shiver running down his back for the second time that day; he stared for a moment, uncomprehendingly at the black-robed figure. Anger suddenly shot through him like a loosed arrow and he stepped a short length forward, wand raised slightly.

"I am the most powerful man on Earth! Ha, you can't defeat me." His voice suddenly sounded hollow in his ears and cringed uncontrollably as the Witch King stepped forward, his boots making no sound, and yet it seemed they sent tremors through the very rock.

"Indeed." The wraith's terrible voice came. "But no living man can harm me and you are a fool above all others if you truly wish to die at my hand."

Voldmort trembled although imperceptibly, and would willingly have run screaming like a child to its mother had his pride not overwhelmed and trampled his fear; no spirit of the dead would frighten him off, he told himself.

_Am I not Lord Voldemort? Who even the mighty Albus Dumbldore fears? _ He inquired of himself grimly.

Raising his the wand suddenly, Voldemort tried his adversary's strength.

"_Imperio!"_

The wraith's cloak swayed and something sounding between a hiss and an angrily exhaled breath whispered from under the large cowl, but there seemed to be no effect. The Witch King stood as before, silently mocking. Voldemort was frozen, angrily disbelieving, immobile, his face as white as a whitewashed wall; his lips curled back in a raging sneer and he kicked the dust at his feet.

"I challenged you! Why do you not fight!?" He cried hysterically, hardly hearing the desperate pitch of his voice as he tried to push the inevitable conclusion from his mind.

"I need not fight."

Voldemort felt he would explode. He could not stand that voice! So why did he continue to speak to it? He glanced up at the empty hood and black nothingness that made it seem both so empty and yet, not so…

"Let's see if you can take this…" He muttered sulkily under his breath and raised his wand yet again. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

There was a terrible sound, as of that of a thousands swords shattering and there pieces being thrown down upon hard stone, dust rose in clouds, choking the wizard and obscuring the position and state of his fellow combatant. Voldemort fell to his knees, coughing, and his hand toughed the dagger he had found upon arriving and clasped its hilt firmly as the whirling cloud began to fade.

Voldemort raised hi head, and there stood the wraith, calm as ever and just as silent, his cloak as black as before, no sign of the dust staining it.

Lord Voldemort sprang to his feet, stumbled and in one last foolish and futile attempt to at least damage his opponent, dove with the dagger at the still wraith. The dagger's slender blade met the silvery length of the Witch King's sword and broke asunder in a flash, sending the confused Dark Wizard reeling, his weapon's hilt still clutched firmly in his hand.

Voldemort staggereds to his feet, shaking; the world seemed to be spinning and blurred and his arm felt numb; his mind was filled with a black cloud and all he could feel was fear and an awful sense of humiliation, brought on by his still undefeated pride.

The Witch King took one step toward his disoriented opponent, sword upraised, and the unfortunate fool of a wizard let out a cry and ran, tripping over his own cloak hem.

After that, it is not certain what happened. Some say Voldemort fled, sobbing and screaming, "MUM!" Others say he merely vanished and was never seen at all, and some even say he went about boasting that he had defeated a wraith, hiding the truth of the matter in his own memory where it only brought on an awful rage if it surfaced, but, as I have said. No one knows.

And what of the Witch King? Still none have been foolish enough to ask and no one has dared create rumors, and so, sadly or perhaps not quite so, we are fully and completely in the dark.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the tale is ended and Voldie royally beaten. Have the readers any comments, criticisms, odd thoughts they'd like to share concerning this work? The author would be happy to hear, if any would fain to speak. 

Lamarie- Gamgified 


End file.
